the_tale_of_trollbanefandomcom-20200215-history
Stromgarde Army
The Stromgarde Army is the standing military of the Kingdom of Stromgarde. The Army is assumed to remain under the authority of the royal House of Trollbane; however, with the absence of a ruling King, the armies have fallen to dismay and many have gathered under the banner of the League of Arathor, while portions still control the city of Stromgarde and a few other locations around the Arathi Highlands. History ((Writing in Progress.)) Organization 'Army' The army is lead by a General. It is comprised of different Regiments which all gather under the single banner of the Army. 'Regiment' A Regiment is lead by a Commander. It is comprised of different Companies which all gather under the banner of the Regiment. 'Company' A Company is lead by a Captain. It is comprised of different Platoons which all gather under the banner of the Company. 'Platoon' A Platoon is lead by a Lieutenant. It is comprised of different Sections which all gather under the banner of the Platoon. 'Section (Patrol)' A Section is lead by a Sergeant. It is comprised of different Squads which all gather under the banner of the Section. 'Squad' A squad is lead by a Corporal. It is comprised of several men which are placed under the leadership of the Corporal in command. Hierarchy 'General' The General of the Stromgarde is appointed by the Steward of Stromgarde to serve as the highest commanding officer within the Army. The General is in charge of all military affairs of Stromgarde and appoints officers and other senior staff within the Army. The General needs to always ensure their forces are performing effectively to the standards demanded by the King and his people. 'Commander' Commanders are members of the command staff trusted with leading individual regiments within the Army. Many are noble Lords or Ladies of the realm and have extensive experience within battle tactics and leadership. They take orders from the General and Steward. Many have certain specializations or certain skills that make them eligible for a leadership role. In order to serve in such a position one must have shown great dedication to the Army and been active in their past duties. The Commanders have great amounts of responsibility within the Army and are the acting Commanding Officers should the Steward or General be incapacitated. 'Captain' Captains are the senior officers within the Stromgarde Army in charge of leading companies of soldiers. They usually assist the Command Staff with leading and planning military operations and campaigns. Captains are expected to oversee the Lieutenants and others below them to ensure the Army remains in peak condition at all times. As with Lieutenants, Captains are Knighted when promoted to the rank if they are not already and many are also granted lands around Stromgarde. There are also champions of Stromgarde who are considered captains, although they do not lead specific groups of soldiers, but rather inspire gallant and decisive action in the whole of the forces of Stromgarde. These are the greatest and most selfless combatants that are put at the crux of combat, and given the tools needed to vanquish the foes of the House of Trollbane. 'Lieutenant' Lieutenants are the junior officers within the Stromgarde Army in charge of leading a platoon of soldiers. They must also oversee the regular day-to-day activities of those within the Stromgarde Army, and ensure all standards are being met such as training, uniforms, etc. When one is promoted to the rank of Lieutenant, they are usually granted Knighthood if they are not knighted already. 'Knight' Knights are those granted Knighthood within the Kingdom of Stromgarde. They are considered to be junior officers within the Army; however, most take up more ceremonial positions, usually to a Lord or Lady within the Highlands. Knights can be called to battle when needed by the army. 'Sergeant' The Sergeants are the most senior con-commissioned members of the Army's forces, and many are officers in training or junior officers already. Those who have attained this rank within the Army have demonstrated great strength, resolve, and commitment to both the King and Stromgarde. After attaining this rank, the holders are expected to assist with leading patrols, training's, and other combat related missions. Those who demonstrate exceptional skill are considered for senior officer-ship within the Army. 'Corporal' Corporals are the senior soldiers of Stromgarde. Those who hold such a rank have proven themselves to the Army and to the Kingdom of Stromgarde. Some may be selected for special training within the Army to undertake other tasks; however, most who are at the rank of Corporal are closely watched for command potential. 'Private' Privates are the regular soldiers of the Army. They report to those in command for training and posts. The rank of Private proves that you have shown your skills and abilities to many of the leaders in the armed forces and you earned yourself the rank. Category:Organizations Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:House of Trollbane Category:Stromgarde Army